creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Diex Drops a Steaming Pile on My Clean Talk Page I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 16:48, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Shhh...how can I allow you absolute freedom if you reveal my "anal-puppeteering corpses" methods. Yes I run it from behind the shadows, but can you guess which shadows and what limb of mine is in their behind? :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:01, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't worry, his soul is in a better place now, hell. But he's not the first and won't be the last...Dupin didn't pay her regular embarrassment tax recently, didn't she? ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:12, March 8, 2017 (UTC) A crap-hole a day keeps the Doctor at bay Hey man, any chance you might be in the mood to pop on skype at some point? No pressure. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 00:08, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :^? :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 01:47, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Don't worry about it. I'm not the kind to spite someone just for a disagreement. I would have been bothered a bit by your general attitude, but I'm well aware how stress and problems can modify our behaviour. As for the affecting part, I'm pretty numb to horrible events (just the other day I heard bout a 15-year boy who died at 16 kg cause his parents were 'faith healers' and refused to offer medical treatment for his diabetes) so I don't think concepts would hurt me that much in comparison. And the thing you told me applies to you too: anytime you want to talk, you know where to go. On another (musical) note, what do you think bout folk music? (same vocalist from Behemoth, by the way) I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 05:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) collab I initiated a vote ten days ago to get the collab project wrapped up. The response was limited, but those who answered are ready to go. I think at this point everyone has had a fair chance to submit, edit, change, resubmit, ect. My honest impression is that many contributors simply lost interest when it started dragging on and on, but there's some good material in there, so I think it's time to turn it into a page. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 16:20, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay so I'm confused. I posted a rather short sorry that was completed....but It got deleted. I am new, and I am trying to figure out what was wrong with the short story I uploaded. Can you explain what was wrong? I'm not mad, I just want to know so I can improve myself. Gene Gene Cortez (talk) 03:00, March 18, 2017 (UTC) i can't write a creepypasta without it either ending up similar to another pasta or really poor in writing -_-. i just made that and when i read the statue i summarized that this is what happens when i write pastas.